hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
King Vigoroso
King Vigoroso Kaludar of Barbaria '''is a Oldest being in all of creation, father of the Alphas and the Barbarians, King of Barbaria and Ruler of the universe. He is the father of Prince Robb'yn, Prince Armageddon and Prince Albatross, and all barbarians, as well as being God's first creation and son. Powers and Abilities Category:Characters King Vigoroso is oldest of God's children, being the oldest in all creation, oldest alpha, and the king and ruler of barbaria. He is immensely powerful, but is said to be weaker than his sons, (Prince Robb'yn, Prince Armageddon and Prince Albatross) due to being more skilled as a leader and king. As such, he does not defeat threats but gives orders to all of his sons to defeat that threat. He although is still powerful to an extent. '''Nigh-omniscience - King Vigoroso is nigh-omniscient and there's is not a lot that he is unaware of. He is not all knowing, as he has made mistakes, and forgotten things. For an example, He knew armageddon was going to try and kill him, so armageddon could rule the universe, but King Vigoroso knew the exact time this would occur, way before armageddon was born. Superhuman strength - Although he does not enjoy fighting himself, King Vigoroso physically is way stronger than any barbarian, most angels, most demons, and any other supernatural entities, except fot his powerful sons, the Alphas, Death and God. Superhuman stamina - 'King Vigoroso never gets tired, and requires nothing to survive, such as food, water, oxygen and sleep. 'Telekinesis - King Vigoroso is able to move things with his mind. Telepathy - King Vigoroso has on countless occasions, commanded orders to his soldiers telepathically, wherever they are, even at different planets around the universe. Teleportation - Though he has never shown it, like his sons, he can travel to almost any location in the universe instantaneously at will, without occupying the space between. Memory manipulation '- King Vigoroso is able to control, manipulate, erase or alter the memories of any other being. 'Chronokinesis - King Vigoroso is can travel through time, in either direction. He can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. Incineration - King Vigoroso can incinerate most beings with a simple touch. Psychic shield '- King Vigoroso's mind is protected by any mental attack. 'Healing - As with any barbarian, King Vigoroso can heal any being from all wounds or illnesses in a instant. Resurrection - King Vigoroso brought an entire garrison of barbarians back to life after been slayed by armageddon, with a simple snap of his fingers. Healing factor - If he is injuried any way, King Vigoroso will instantly heal from that injury. Although, the matar will take longer. Mediumship - As with all barbarians, King Vigoroso is able to communciate, summon and banish the dead. Sedation - King Vigoroso can cause immediate unconsciosuness in other beings with a touch. [[Supernatural detection|'Supernatural detection']] - King Vigoroso can perceive the presence of supernatural beings and can identify them by using his senses. Magic immunity '- King Vigoroso is impervious to most forms of magic, mostly dark magic. 'Absolute memory '- Being nigh-omniscient, He can remember everything he has learned, encountered and experienced. Weaknesses 'The Matar - This is the only weapon in existence that can actually permanently kill him. If stabbed in vitals areas, such as the heart or the throat, his body will burn from the inside and eventually be reduced to ashes. If wounded, he will become weak. This is different to his sons the alphas, who are more resistant to the blade, as they can only killed by being stabbed in the heart by the Matar knife. [[Alphas|'Alphas']] - His sons are more powerful than he is, and can kill and harm him with relative ease. Older beings - Older beings, God and Death, can kill and harm King Vigoroso.